To My Satisfaction
by The Silent Stalker
Summary: Synopsis: Sammy notices more and more girls taking away his big brother's attention and he does not like it. One bit. He will go to all lengths to make sure Dean remain his, even if he has to kill his own flesh and blood. Rated T for now, but might go up


To My Satisfaction

 _Just a little something I wrote. Please Enjoy._

 _Synopsis: Sammy notices more and more girls taking away his big brother's attention and he does not like it. One bit._

"De! You home yet?" a 10 year old Sammy called as he walked through the battered doorframe of the house they were renting. Silence then a few creaks echoed throughout the house, which was unusual because Dean always welcomed him home. Sammy frowned and tried again, this time louder. "DEEE!" Even more creaks were heard and a feminine giggle joined into the mix. Sammy dropped his schoolbag by the door and slipped off his shoes and quietly padded down the hallways until he reached their shared bedroom and the door was cracked slightly. He dropped to his knees and peeked into the room, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Dean was on his bed and, after looking closer, Sammy could see slender legs of another person, more likely a female, underneath him. An unfamiliar feeling welled up inside the smaller boy and, to his surprise, he found himself growing angry. Sammy didn't know who that girl was, but what he did know was that she was the reason Dean didn't say hi to him. He let out a small growl and turned away from the sight with clenched fists. He stood up and walked away from their room towards the kitchen, mind going a mile a minute. _Who is that girl and what does she have that I don't? Dean is mine and I'm his Sammy. He should only care for ME! That laugh should only be reserved for me! I've known him longer than she has. He's minemineminemineminemine_ _ **MINE**_ _!_ He finally comes to and noticed his arm felt heavier. When he looked down, he let out a small gasp. Nestled in his hand was a giant kitchen knife, blade sharp and menacing. He gulped and sat it back down and scooted a few inches away from the counter. When did he pick up that knife? He let out a small groan and spotted a water bottle by a purse. He walked to it and observed it, a small, unassuming smile forming on his small face. He turned towards the door and headed towards it, opening it silently and slipped out, a pair of thick gloves in his pocket he picked up from the fireplace.

Once outside he runs to the back of the house and down towards the pond behind the house. "There should be some hemlock somewhere…" he muttered to himself as he slipped on the gloves and started walking around the edge. A few minutes pass and he was getting frantic before his eyes fall on a peculiar plant. He walks to it and smiles. Bingo! He takes a stalk and with a quiet laugh, ran back to the house. Once he entered, he grabbed the water bottle and a book he checked out for fun out of his backpack, _Halycon's Book of Plants and Their Uses,_ and set to work. He laid the small plant on a cutting board and used the knife from before to crush the leaves and flowers into liquid before he used a funnel to transfer it to the water bottle. Once it was completed, he shook it up and went to place it by the purse again and tossed the gloves into his backpack and started cleaning up his work station. Right as he is setting the knife to dry, Dean and the girl walked down the hall to the living room, both laughing. "Meet up again?" Dean questioned with a flirty smile, the very action making Sammy grit his teeth as he walked past them and placed the book into his bag. "Of course. Here's my number. I will be busy tomorrow but maybe this weekend?" the girl said with a smile of her own and shouldered the purse and water bottle. "Of course, but it all depends on when my dad gets back." The girl smiles again and kissed his cheek and walked out of the house, taking a long gulp of the water.

Dean finally turned his attention to his younger brother and noticed something a bit off. "You okay Sammy? You don't look so well." He said and knelt down to press a hand to Sammy's forehead, an action the latter relished. _That's right girlie. Dean is mine. No matter how many times you come over, at the end of the day, Dean will always focus on me. That's the way things are. Not you,_ _ **ME**_ _!_ "M' fine. Just tired ya know?" he replied cutely and turned his doe eyes towards his brother, well aware Dean couldn't say no to them. "So did dad say when he was coming back?" he asked. "He said it'll be about another day or so. You hungry?" he suddenly asked, wanting to divert attention from their absent dad. Sammy nodded and stood up, taking Dean's hand and allowed the elder to lead him into the kitchen. "So what sounds good to you Sammy?" Sam pretended to think it over before answering with "Strawberries!" Dean chuckled and went to the fridge and pulled the fruit out of the refrigerator and washed a couple and put them in a bowl. "Here ya go." He stood back and watched fondly as his baby brother ate the strawberries. _He is too cute for his own good. Dad might not like it, but I'm gonna try and protect his innocence for as long as I can._ He thinks to himself. Meanwhile different thoughts were going through Sammy's head. _Won't be long now. If my research is correct, then the poison should start working in a few hours. Then by the time they notice anything amiss, we would be already gone._ As they were both in their thoughts, the phone rang and Dean answered with a gusty "Hello?" A frowned formed on his face before nodding. "Yessir. Bye." After he hung up, he turned to Sammy. "Get your stuff together. Dad just disenrolled us from school and is on his way. He will be here in 20 minutes."

After hearing that, Sammy nodded and placed the empty bowl in the sink and ran into the bedroom to pack up his limited clothing and belongings, Dean following behind. Not 20 minutes later, a horn honks outside of the house and Dean is ushering Sam out of the door, picking up the younger's backpack and tosses it with their bags in the back of the Impala and climbs in. As the house grows smaller in the distance, Sammy remembers that he still had the book from the library and smirked. This little book would come in handy in the future, he could tell.

 _Well that's that. I might create a second chapter if I feel like it or if I get enough feedback. Please read and review._


End file.
